writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
A Bullet To The Past
In a dark gloomy cell behind prison bars lies a man who holds nothing but a painful memory. Just the thought of going back to his past fills him with guilt and makes him want to end his suffering by taking away his own life. However, no matter how guilty he feels, he doesn’t want to add another huge sin in his life. He covers his head with his pillow and closes his eyes while remembering the painful story that brought him to that place. It was dark and raining and a man was standing in front of him. He sees a smoking gun and without any second thoughts, the coward he is, ran as fast and as far as he could. He heard a scream followed by the sound of gunpowder and lead while he was down on his knees and covering his ears. The scream was very familiar to him and the thought of it makes him want to turn back in time and take the bullet instead. He ran back to the place as far as he could, the man was no longer there. He scanned the area and there she is a few feet away from him, lying on the ground. He ran to her as fast as he could and placed her head on his lap. He couldn’t believe it. Right now, carrying in his arms is the bleeding love of his life. Her hands were cold as ice while warm tears and cold raindrops smeared down her face. The fear of losing his beloved in a few seconds was too much for him to bear that he wasn't able to speak so he just looked her in the eyes. Her brown chocolate orbs were filled with so much pain but she managed to give him one last smile. ”It’s not your fault” she said. He kissed her one last time and said “Everything will be all right” with tears in his eyes. A few meters away, he noticed the gun. His rage grew inside of him feeling like he was about to explode. “I’ll avenge my lover tonight” he screamed. Now here he is four years later behind prison bars. He’s twenty-four to life and she’s no longer in his arms. With that one bullet to the heart of the man who tore his world apart, he was able to avenge her, but still he couldn’t bring her back. All it was is just a memory. It was all nothing but a memory that will keep on haunting him for the rest of his life. “Stay with me until I fall asleep. Stay with me” he cried as if she’s still around while he slowly closed his eyes to slumber. (Yes, I dabble, but i srsly don't know what I did right now ... this is my first time posting a story here so ... there you go XD) Oh snap! It's The Emoticon! 04:23, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Stories